Bra Frenzy
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Sanji bought a bra for not Nami or Robin, but for Zoro. SanjixZoro


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Yup. **

**Another random!!! Yeay!!! This idea came up when I was taking my bra off after school. Yes, I am a girl. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Here."

Sanji held out a paper bag in front of Zoro. Zoro stared at the bag and stepped back few steps; thinking it was a bomb or something. After he took enough steps that they were almost 6 feet apart, he called, "What is that?"

"A paper bag."

"Well I know that! That's in the bag!?"

Sanji lifted the paper bag higher, "Look in it to find out." He threw the bag up in the air, and Zoro caught it. Zoro sighed in relief and separated the handles of the bag and peered inside. A weird and confused impression swept across his face and pulled out a bra with his fingertips. The bra was white and had lace sewn all over the cup area. "What the heck is this!?"

"A bra."

Zoro scowled, "Sanji, can you stop acting like a smart alic and tell me why are you giving me a bra!?" Using both fingers, he spread the bra apart and even stared in confusion. The bra was too small to fit Nami and Robin. Zoro asked again and threw back the bra over to Sanji, "This doesn't look like it will fit Nami and Robin."

Sanji caught it, but threw it back to Zoro. "It's not supposed to fit on Nami-san and Robin-chan."

Zoro snatched it and tossed it back. "Then who!? Do you like someone else who has an...A cup breast!?"

Sanji twirled it and launched it on Zoro's head. "...yeah..."

Zoro ripped it off of his head and tilted his head to the side. They never landed on an island yet, and they didn't meet any NAVY girls or pirates anywhere, so he knew at once that Sanji was lying. Zoro frowned and chucked it at his face. "You liar."

Sanji rubbed his face and hurled it at Zoro. "I'm not lying."

Zoro caught it and kicked it back at Sanji. "Then who huh!?"

Sanji squished the soft area of the bra and blushed. He tossed it at him and whispered, "...you..."

Zoro missed the throw. The bra fell to the ground like a feather. "W-what...?" Sanji looked away from him and Zoro looked down at the bra. He scooped it up and held it in front of Sanji. "You want me to wear this!?" Sanji nodded. Zoro's mouth gaped open and threw it at the ground. "Heck no, I'm not going to wear that!!"

Sanji glared at Zoro, "Why!? I bought that for you, at least wear it once!!"

"NO. I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR GIRL UNDERGARNMENTS!!!!" Zoro was about to step the bra, but Sanji kicked his leg, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

Sanji stepped on Zoro's chest and kicked up the bra with his other foot. "If you don't want to wear it, I'll force you to."

"OH GOD NO!!!" Zoro grabbed for his swords, but Sanji was quicker. Sanji kneed off the swords off of Zoro's hands and started to rip Zoro's shirt in half. "YOU PERV!! GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "No I won't. Now, let me see...How does this bra work?" Sanji clipped off the bra so it was open and swiftly wrapped it around Zoro's chest. Zoro scowled and tired to squirm away from Sanji. He yelled, "Stop squirming under me. It's hard to adjust the bra."

"LIKE I WOULD LET YOU! GET OFF!!"

"No."

Zoro suddenly yelled in pain. Sanji flinched and quickly readjusting the bra strap. "Sorry, clipped on the tighter strap. You okay?" Zoro snarled, but remained silent. He still squirmed a little though, he didn't want a bra on himself. _WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!? _As if Sanji read his mind, he answered, "Because, I like you." Zoro froze. Zoro stared at Sanji with embarrasement. "W-what...?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? _I like you_."

Zoro blushed into a redder color. _He like me!? Me? I thought he likes...What!? _"There."

"_What_!?" Zoro stared down at his own bare chest to find the bra firmly hugging itself around him. "Oh god-"

"It looks nice on you." Zoro glared up, but to find Sanji smiling. He broke his glare into a warm gaze. He poked the lacey part of the bra and sighed. "Thanks..."

* * *

**Done!!!**

**It was short huh!? I wanted to write Zoro in a bra.**


End file.
